Nobility and Honor
Hawk and Dove Performance Hall ---- ::The thick cinnamon-hued biinwood pillars that provide support to this spacious performance hall are carved with intricate bas relief images - some depict hawks swooping down on unsuspecting field mice among windswept stalks of wheat, while others show doves fluttering their wings as they take flight. ::Dozens of square tables are arrayed around a central dance floor, with seating for more than one hundred patrons who may gather to see musical performances and bardic antics here in the great Hawk and Dove Performance Hall. ::The musical stage is elevated along the northern wall, while a storyteller's stage stands in the southeast corner. An archway leads out into the main room of the tavern. ---- Dianna and Aulus are sitting at a table conversing. The young Kahar noble has a glass of wine in front of him. He looks rather bashful at the moment. "I doubt there is a place in the Empire one could truly escape our House's justice, my lady, which is why I know that you are not sought by it," he says gravely. "But if we could turn to other matters: I do feel rather ungallant having led you into this conversation, and do not wish to shame you any further." He winces at that remark, feeling as if he ought to have not used those words. Dianna shakes her head, "I am not shamed," she says with a shrug. "It was a long time ago, and I have long since stopped caring what others think of me, Lord Kahar," she notes with a chuckle. "Do not fear embarrassment on my end." Quietly, a slim form shrouded in concealing black enters the room. Little is visible of the person's nature except the large bow hung across a back and the liltrum dangling from a small white hand. The angles of that form and the size of that hand do suggest it's a woman, an impression perhaps reinforced by the dulcet voice that offers, after a searching pause, "Good afternoon, my l-lord, my lady." Rather gracefully, she dips into a deep curtsey. A simple nod is the young Kahar's reply to the girl, guessing her sex from the voice and her choice of a curtsey as an introduction. Trusting to his aristocratic instincts, as if such a sixth sense existed, he does not rise but nonetheless seems rather pleased at the opportunity to divest himself from the present, unpleasant conversation. "Quite the hot, hostile one at that, I should say," Aulus comments to Meian. He sits back in his chair, awaiting her request, and sips his wine as if he were entertaining supplicants. Dianna looks up to the new entrant, eying the black form for a moment. "Light keep, my dear," she says gently. "Please, come sit down and take a load off," she offers, gesturing towards the empty seats. She looks back to Aulus and lifts a brow. "You do not mind, My Lord, do you?" Meian tilts her head slightly, but with another deep curtsey, moves to stand behind one of the offered seats... not sliding into it quite yet. "Thank you m-much, my lady," that high voice murmurs. "It s-seems not like a h-hostile afternoon to me... but p-perhaps, if my lord and my l-lady wish, I might charm it with a s-song?" Her hands half-rise to the hood of her cloak, hesitating on its threshhold, before slowly falling to her sides again. A look of sour displeasure crosses his regal features at the suggestion, not being one to freely fraternise with the peasantry: even if they were freelanders. "I should very much enjoy a song, my girl," Aulus answers in a smooth, pleasant baritone. His expression seems to have warmed at her mention of music. "Play us something light and cheerful: some bucolic verse, a pastorale, or perhaps even a madrigal - only none of those tragic epics or heroic ballads, eh? Those are meant for the cold winter nights by the roaring hearth, not when one takes solace from the blissfully hot summer sunshine." He raises his goblet to allow the servant, Marie, to replenish it and leans back in his chair to await the music. "A song would be lovely," Dianna replies with a nod. "Your name, young lady?" She smiles warmly, and then looks to Marie, "A glass of wine for our bard as well, my dear. Hurry along, there is much to still be done today." Only a moment's hesitation again, and the girl offers, "Meian S-skygleam, my lady. Forgive me if I d-don't remove my h-hood." No further explanation given, she slings the liltrum over her shoulder on its simple cloth strap, balancing it in front of her... perhaps sensitive to that displeasure from Aulus, she remains standing as deft white fingers tune the liltrum to a series of pitches the girl hums under her breath. Aulus Kahar freely drinks from his freshly replenished goblet, and deftly replaces it on the table. Raising a free hand to his face, the young Kahar idly strokes his beard as if trying to recall something familiar. There is a look of contemplation moving across his features, as if the old mill wheels were slowly grinding in his head. He does remain silent, and looks at Meian intently. Dianna smiles slightly, "Be welcome in my tavern, Meian," she says gently. "Take a seat and relax, child. You don't have to be nervous. There are very few who are wandering about at the moment." Meian shakes her head gently at Dianna's words, murmuring from within that hood, "It's q-quite all right, my l-lady. I d-do not need to sit while I perform." And just like that, she begins- fingers plucking out a rather energetic, almost sly tune that bounces along quickly. It's played adequately, if without a particularly noteworthy sound, and the introductory melody is playfully upbeat. Aulus Kahar fingers his signet ring whilst listening to the melody. He does not seem overtly pleased, or really annoyed: a plain expression sits across his bearded jawline. Though it should be noted that he does continue to drink which, depending on the quality of the wine, could improve the way he percieves the music. His eyes are still fastened on Meian, and that look of quiet contemplation is still evident in them. Dianna simply nods to Meian, her eyes flickering back and forth between the young bard and the Kahar. "So when were you planning on this grand ball?" she inquires. "The more time I have to prepare, the better it all can be, I am sure." Quietly, so as not to overshadow the conversation that begins between the introduction and the first verse, Meian parts her lips to sing. Though high, sweet, and mostly clear, there's a certain roughness to her voice that indicates the bardling might not be fully trained... the biggest strength of the performance is not the adequate adherence to the melody, but the playful, flippant note she lends to the words. "A lady most troublesome is the storm, Prone to rage and beauty alike; When she meets another with pleasing form, Her jealous lightning strikes." "Jealous women?" the Kahar says quietly, to himself, and frowns somewhat. Evidentially, he did not expect that topic to lead the first quatrain. As if it were by now a mechanical operation, he keeps raising the goblet to his lips and sips the wine: a bit of the red liquid dribbling down his trimmed moustaches, before he dabs at it with the handkerchief. He does seem to enjoy the music, and not mind the rustic quality of Meian's voice. "Jealousy and love is a part of life," Dianna points out with a smile. "I will admit to jelaousy in the past, as I am sure that most people experience from at some point in their life." She shakes her head, chuckling as the liquid slides through his moustache. That voice is still flippant as, after a brief moment of dancing strings between verses, Meian's voice soars into the next stanza. Under the hood, a faint hint of curled lips can perhaps be glimpsed, the shadow of a smile. "Lords and ladies, none are spared When she wishes to throw a fit; A duchess in silks no better fares Than the urchin in scraps and bits." Aulus Kahar laughs lightly, his shoulders rolling for a moment, pleased at the lines - even if they are low and not from a high poetic style. "Comical, would you not say, lady Lomasa?" the baron says softly. "Not from the high tradition, but /I did/ request something amusing." He places the goblet on the table, and continues to listen to the bard. Dianna nods, brushing back a strand of her hair. "Perhaps you should see if she would be willing to perform at your ball," she suggests lightly. "Your date for the ball?" she inquires. "I will need to speak with the cooks about food and so forth. And then other workers that can move around the tables and chairs so it will be better for dancing. The stages will be easy for performers... is there anything else I am forgetting?" If she hears Dianna's words, Meian gives no indication- the professional, almost distanced veneer never alters from her pose, neck craned down to watch the liltrum, voice entirely 'in character' with its warm amusement. On this stanza, a rueful note slips in, the vocal equivalent to a helpless shrug. "A lady most troublesome is the storm Clad in silver, blue and black; She gives her favor to one and all..." A short pause interrupts both liltrum and voice before the girl finishes slyly, with a flourish, "But then she takes it back." That last energetic chord is allowed to linger a moment before the strings are stilled. "Yes, yes, I shall see about this girl, I am undecided," the Kahar replies, moving his right index finger to tap on his temple. "Now where have I heard that name before?" he murmurs, and frowns. Turning to face Dianna, he says - in between another sip of the wine, and a dabble at his forehead with the cloth - "I should think this Cointaking, if it is not too sudden. I had hoped to schedule it later, but I have some urgent business that requires my presence in otherlands. Hopefully," he glances about the room, "We could find some flowers or other decorations, hmm? I am sure some of the peasants would be happy to pick them, or I could arrange to locate a grocer or flower-seller." "Leave it all to me, My Lord," Dianna promises. "I know what I am doing. I have thrown more than a few parties in my time. It is a Lomasa trait, after all," she says with a chuckle. "Do not worry. It will be lovely, I promise this." Meian takes a deep breath with the end of her performance, gently sliding her liltrum back out of the way over her shoulder. Her voice is diffident as she softly ventures, "My lord, m-my lady, if I might offer a small piece of a-advice... of performers, none is b-better than my master Taran S-songbird. If you w-wish to have beautiful music for this b-ball... Master Songbird w-would be the very b-best to ask, in all of Fastheld." Not bothering to applaud Meian's performance, Aulus leans back in his chair and seizes his goblet by its stem. "Oh, Master Taran Songbird tought you to play, did he?" he asks, a bit brusquely, apparently starting to suffer the effects of the wine: a fair vintage, but one that may have started to manifest itself. "I should very much enjoy to meet him once again: I enjoyed the pleasure of his lute several days ago in Lightholder," the noble remarks. "If you do not mind, my girl," he adds, smoothing his beard and pausing to take a sip of the grape, "What did you say your name was again?" Dianna eyes Aulus curiously, but looks to Meian with a smile. "That was lovely, my dear. Now come have a seat and have some wine," she suggests, gesturing towards the empty seat. Meian eyes Aulus rather nervously, backing up half a step... and reaching to tug that hood further down over her face. "N-no, Taran d-didn't teach me... but he's t-teaching me, now, h-helping me out..." She swallows, licking her lips and offering, "M-Meian... Meian Skygleam, my l-lord." Dianna's invitation goes either unheeded or simply neglected for the moment, the girl's attention rather focused on the nobleman. "Where do you hail from?" Aulus asks casually, still stroking his groomed beard. He does not seem too keen on allowing her to seat, not that he seems angry in any fashion. Tentatively, his long fingers raise the goblet to his lips for another sip. "Meian," Dianna says gently. "Have a seat. I am sure you could use a chance to relax for a little while." She smiles slightly, and then eyes Aulus before falling silent. Meian looks slowly to Dianna, whatever might be on her expression thoroughly veiled now with the hood pushed even further, and shakes her head slightly. "M-my lady is k-kind, but..." The phrase simply trails off as the girl's gaze is drawn back to Aulus, and with unmistakable anxiety in her voice, she offers up, "...near E-eastwatch, m-my lord." "Gorran Skygleam the Farmer's daughter!" the Kahar exclaims, pounding the table with a rolled fist in a flurry of realisation. His joy at the memory, or rather the ability to place a name to a face, suddenly turns to another, muddled expression. "Your father, if I recall, petitioned my father at Brandywine Castle several months ago to find his runaway daughter. We had our guards scouring the countryside, and detained half the drunkards and travellers for days in an attempt to find you!" He does not seem too pleased. Dianna lifts a brow and looks between Meian and Aulus, blinking. She says nothing, just observing for the moment. A loose strand of hair twists and untwists around her finger, just eying the pair. At that Meian simply... freezes for a moment, before stepping forward a few quick strides and kneeling at Aulus's feet. "My lord, I -beg- of y-you," the girl softly cries, "p-please... please do n-not send me h-home. I... I don't want to g-go. Please, my lord, I b-beg for your m-mercy." It sounds really rather desperate, well fitting her subservient pose at the nobleman's feet. Whistling pleasantly to himself as he wanders inside is the tall, silk-clad form of Norran. Most of his finery concealed by the long, black leather cloak that envelopes his form and the fine leather boots on his feet, little proclaims his station other than his posture and the variety of shiny jewelery he may be wearing. Perhaps most apparent is the prominent, shiny platinum Signet of the Crown on his left hand. In that hand he also holds a full goblet of wine, the nobleman leaning against the doorway as he watches the performance hall non-chalantly. And quite the performance it happens to be at the moment. "My father had his men scouring the countryside, and your father was frantic!" Aulus states. "What is it that you would have me do? If these were /my/ lands, and we were in Kahar territory, I should have you seized at once by the guards!" He booms, clenching the goblet in his left hand. The knuckles turn a white pallour. "Why, pray to tell, did you decide to offscond from your father's homestead, eh?" Dianna rises to her feet immediately, eyes narrowing, "I will not have you upsetting, or threatening any of my guests, Lord Kahar," she says forcefully. She steps over to try and draw Meian to her feet, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "This is /my/ property, and you will behave accordingly, or I will have no choice but to ask you to leave." Meian doesn't resist Dianna's help, letting herself be drawn to her feet... but her gaze remains obsequiously low, as the girl murmurs in a soft voice, "M-my lord, I... I... It was n-not... I did not w-want to stay t-there.." The words are offered up rather weakly, as if she knows they are a poor excuse... the girl's head bowing even further, perhaps to make up for it. "P-please don't t-take me b-back there.." Aulus' actions cause an amused grin to spread across the male Lomasa's features, taking a sip from his goblet before looking over toward his kin. "Calm down, Dianna," clearly, but lightly intoned Norran, idly tapping the signet of the Crown on his left hand. "I'm sure the Baron wouldn't be so foolish as to take violent action in a jovial place such as this. Let him speak his peace if he must, I'll take care of it if he gets...excited." With another sip from his goblet, Norran continues his watch with a small little grin tugging at his lips. Celeste holds open the door, the woman unable to hide the small light that she brings to the room from the seraphite. "I'm sure that we can enjoy the show, and you will not have to make up tales," replies the noblewoman with a smile to the Seamel. The rising of voices catching her attention from the doorway, a widening of her eyes at seeing Meian. "That sounds perfect, lady Mikin," Stowynne answers lightly, "At least until..." her voice slows, eyes flicking to the scene in front as well. Brows raise and she gamely continues, "...until I can find the right turns of phrases." Her scan eventually rests on Meian, caution now layered in her expression as well as mildly displayed concern. It seems the pair walked in on a rather tense situation. "Violent? Who would suggest such a matter?" Aulus says, a bit indignantly. "And I should wonder at taking a commoner's cause over a Kahar," he adds, sending a look at Dianna. The young baron sits for a moment, pensive, and unleashes a sigh. "Verily, I am not privy to what happened on your homestead: but I /do/ believe in the authority of fathers over their families. Otherwise, we should have nothing but barbarity in this world." He taps a few fingers against the table. "I am not going to force you to return to Eastwatch, girl," Aulus says finally. "But I should like to know why you placed my father, and his guardsmen, through such duress. . . ." With an arm still resting around Meian's shoulders in a protective manner, Dianna turns to look at Norran, eyes rolling. "Not now, Norran," she says, before returning to study the Kahar. "You have no right to harrass a customer within my tavern," she notes. "As far as I am concerned, there is no difference between you or her, or what rights you have within my property." Meian looks down at Dianna, her face- at this close of a range- betraying an expression both quietly grateful... and rather confused. The girl sets her shoulders and reaches up to her hood, yanking it back down over her shoulders in one smooth motion. The face revealed is pleasant enough, mostly ordinary- but for those curiously ice-pale grey-blue eyes... and the mage's mark on her right cheek, livid against her skin. Lifting her chin slightly, Meian informs Aulus, "If I g-go back like this, -someone- at home is going to be the victim of v-violent crime." Norran's smirk only grows at Aulus' words. "Oh, Baron Kahar, it surprises me little. Dianna is quite...well known for her preference in commoners. Pay it no mind," muses Norran with a light chuckle, taking a further sip from his goblet. "The two are merely speaking, Dianna. No need to react so harshly that the Baron is speaking his mind, he's more than rightful to do so. I'm sure he has no intention of harming anyone." Celeste steps back from the door, the cloak dropping back to allow the woman some semblance of normalcy if not a bit bulky from the half-plate. "I believe she cannot return, my lord. Because, Mistress Meian is my pupil, though if the man would like to speak to me...then I would welcome him to my home," she replies smoothly..the only clumsiness to the tone is by the soft clink accenting her words from the armor. The Mikin turns that winning smile towards Dianna and Meian, "It is good to see you again, Mistress Dianna. I like what you have done with the Dove, it suits you." Her attention flickering over each member again, resting to Norran. The noblewoman lowering in a half bow. "Your Grace, I hear that congratulations are in order. Perhaps now that this matter is settled, and Mistress Meian will be returning with me, then maybe I could buy you a celebratory drink?" Stowynne takes a half-step backward, gaze drawn by something occuring out in the main hall. Her brow furrows and her gaze shifts again to Celeste's deft insertion into the conversation. A slight smile curves her lips and, with whatever subtlety she has? She is slipping right back out of the performance hall. Gray skirt swishing and hand resting idly on her sword. Aulus Kahar's lips clamp shut, about to say something in reply to Dianna's remark about 'equality,' but he seems restrained from the Duke's comment. Throwing his hands in the air, the Kahar resigns the matter to the others; and brings his goblet to his lips for another draught of the wine. He does stand, however, to greet the new entrants. "Your Grace," Aulus bows politely, and turns to Celeste. "Cousin, it is nice to see you again." He does, after this brief formality, return to his seat. "Very well, I do suppose - as I am out of my authority here - that I shall leave the matter to rest. Although I /do/ believe that, once a woman is promised as the property of another - even if he is a mere commoner - that honour dictates such an affair be conducted to its conclusion. Enough!" he exclaims, with a shrug of his shoulders and a fleeting gesture, returning to the solace of his goblet. Dianna narrows her eyes towards Norran for a moment, and then lowers her arm from Meian. "Enough, Norran, or I will ask you to leave," she says coolly. "I could care less if you are my cousin or House patriarch." She returns her gaze to Aulus and shakes her head, "No, my Lord Kahar, if you would like to speak with Mistress Meian quietly, and without accusations, it would be much better for all." The appearance of the Shadow Mark does little to repel the Lomasa. She leans in, murmuring quietly to her. Dianna whispers: I would suggest you go with Celeste for the moment. Perhaps get some food in the main room. I promise you that the Kahar will not take you anywhere that you do not wish to. Meian smiles at Dianna- a little unsurely, but rather warmly, leaning in to offer up a soft whisper in reply before straightening and turning to face Aulus. "Honor, my lord..." It's a rather conversational beginning, the girl folding her arms over her chest and tapping two fingers on one of those thin limbs, thoughtfully. "It's c-c-complicated, isn't it, h-honor? D-doing the right thing? Of c-course, as a mage, m-many might assume I h-have no idea what h-honor is. Yet I think I c-can venture that I know w-what honor isn't. H-harming the innocent, right? T-that's pretty universal, as far as a-anyone's idea of h-honor goes. So is it h-honorable to give the i-innocent up to harm with your o-own hands? I s-suppose the blood might get on s-someone else, so they w-would be in need of the w-washing more, but... b-blood spatters w-widely, my lord, l-like guilt and shame. And it c-can be equally complicated." Meian quietly replies to Dianna: She didn't lie, I am with her- thank you, my lady, for your kindness. If it's not legal to take me... he won't be able to. "You always could care less, Dianna, about anything but your own thoughts and feelings. It's been the source of all of your downfalls and you never seem to learn. Just remember that while you may not see much of me, I'm not like Sinon or your brother. If I /am/ forced to deal with you, you'll not come back from it. Remember that, and we'll see delightfully less of eachother. Light Keep you, cousin," slowly explains Norran with a broad grin, taking a final sip of his goblet before turning to wave a hand toward Celeste. "I appreciate the offer, but I merely came to visit my dear cousin. I should be on my way to Riverhold before it gets much darker." With a bow of his head, he begins to amble his way toward the main hall. "I am sorry to see you go, Your Grace. Please give my well wishes to Lady Milora," requests the Mikin. Lowering again in a bow before looking back to the two freelanders and Kahar. "Yes, cousin. It has been some time. May I request why you would wish to take my pupil to Eastwatch? She's quite busy helping to run my household, and I believe I'd be quite lost without her there." Celeste offers a warm smile to the mage again, green eyes studying the mage's face for signs of distress. "A matter that expended some considerable time, energy, and resources," the young baron answers dryly. "I believe, if you should ask her, she shall enlighten you on the matter. I, for one, came here to plan a masquerade, not chase after errant, fugitive peasants," he quips. Leaning back in his chair, he brings the goblet back to his lips and drains its contents. "She is hardly fugitive," Dianna replies, rolling her eyes. "My Lord Kahar, I do believe we have some other matters to discuss for your Masquerade, so if we could continue with that, and no longer harrass this poor girl, then all will be well," she notes coolly. "Celeste, it is wonderful to see you again. If you are in the area for a while, perhaps we may speak at a later point, once I have taken care of business." She returns to her previous seat at the same table as Aulus, picking up her glass of wine to sip. Meian turns to Celeste with a rather apologetic smile, murmuring, "I've t-told you I left h-home, my lady... but well, it s-seems my father decided he w-wanted me back, and asked the lord of E-eastwatch to search for me. And n-now I have been found, b-but I am not returning, so all is w-well. Thank you... for your s-support, my lady. I'm s-sorry you're always finding me in t-trouble." Soft leather feet carry the hooded Amatin into the room, stopping just to the left of the doorway and placing his weight upon the wall, crossing his gloved forearms over his chest. His gaze settles on the performance hall, scanning casually across the room. He looks down a his fingers, lifting them up to examine the leather covering, and then lets it all come to rest. Celeste shakes her head, reaching to place a gauntleted hand on Meian's shoulder. The bluish glow emanating from the russet folds of the cloak. "It's alright, Mistress Meian. I am sure that if your father would like to speak with me, we can speak at Night's Edge...and I would welcome the discussion." The noblewoman's voice nothing but cordial and congenial. Her smile carried back to the Lomasa. "Seems you read my thoughts, Diana. I had thought to do something similar down at my own in preparations of opening the chapel...but it would be nice to come here instead." She smiles back to the mage, "and I believe Mistress Meian would not wish to have to deal with such a mess." "Indeed," Aulus replies. "We are settled on this Cointurning. I shall have my steward visit with the appropriate ledger books," he adds. "Very well, my lady, if you shall excuse me, I have some matters to attend with a horse-dealer." Aulus smooths his bliaut, and places a small draw-string purse of coins on the table. "Cousin, it was fine to see you again," he remarks to Celeste, in passing, but does not say any words to Meian on his way out of the tavern. Dianna gives Aulus a curious look but nods, "Of course. When you have time, come see me again. We will speak again on what should be done for your Masquerade." She rises again and looks towards Celeste, smiling. "How have you been as of late?" Meian shakes her head at the nobleman's departure, letting out a slow breath and running one hand over her marked cheek. She murmurs to Celeste, "No, m-my lady, I don't intend f-for my father to e-ever find out where I am now." In a slightly louder voice, she adds, "But if you w-wished to throw a celebration at Night's Edge, I h-have no problem t-taking care of it, too.." And Dianna gets another smile, if a shy one. Celeste shakes her head at the mage's words. "There will be no trouble there, Meian. But you are under my protection now and I would speak with your father and inform of such." She waves a gauntleted hand to the table. "I did not wish to intrude, Dianna. Only to see who may be performing this evening. The chapel is well, and I was able to try my first taste of a chitter." A few steps down into the room proper, and Amatin was well on his way. He takes a seat at one of the tables nearer to the center of everything, only a cursory glance ot attention given toward the group speaking across the room. His attention then moves over to the performance hall, to the performers, or lack thereof. Dianna chuckles softly and nods, "Do not worry yourself, Celeste. Kahars have a very large tendency to blow things out of proportion, I have noticed." She shakes her head, and then nods to Meian, offering a smile. Meian glances back and forth between the two noblewomen, trying to keep her smile... but an anxious edge is definitely intruding. She insists softly to Celeste, "My lady, it's n-not necessary, I'd r-really rather h-he not k-know where I am, n-no matter what." "You cannot always run away, Meian. Sometimes, it takes standing and fighting." Celeste reaches to place her hand to the mage's shoulder. "Your father has not met me," notes the Mikin offering the two woman a warm smile. Dianna smiles towards Meian after a moment, "I speak from experience, Mistress. You cannot fear your family. You must be able to branch out on your own, and besides, you are an adult now. I doubt that he has the ability to force you to do what he wants." "If y-you will both excuse me, I s-should be g-getting back to Night's E-edge soon to take c-care of things.." Meian sighs heavily, murmuring in a rather leaden tone, "As you wish, my lady... my lady," giving first Celeste and then Dianna a nod. Despite some slight effort to maintain it, her smile has slipped and waned, and the girl half-turns her back. "If y-you will both excuse me, I s-should be g-getting back to Night's E-edge soon to take c-care of things.." "It would seem I rob you of all your companions, Dianna," comments the Mikin with a half hearted smile. "Meian, I mean no disrespect with my words....only speaking from experience, as Dianna so eloquently stated." Celeste looks back to the Lomasa, bowing at her waist. "I am sorry about intruding. It seems a rather poor habit that I have acquired." "Whenever you may wanting some practice in crowds to play, come visit," Dianna encourages warmly. "I am more than happy to help up and coming bards." She smiles towards Celeste, shaking her head. "Not at all. I must thank you if you are responsible for chasing away Norran." Meian murmurs, heading for the door, "My l-lady, it is I who owe you r-respect, not the o-other way around. If you w-wish to see my f-father... you w-will see my father." A glance over her shoulder to Dianna then, and a murmured, "...thank you a-again, my lady," and Meian's slim form moves to slip out. "I can meet him in Eastwatch, Meian...you have only to give me his name," replies Celeste gently. She smiles back to the Lomasa. "I've always had the ability to keep the duke upset for days on end. One would be surprised that we used to enjoying speaking," a shrug of the Mikin's shoulders...she looks back to address the mage. "Light guide and protect you, Meian. We can speak about this at the chapel." "It was lovely to have met you, Mistress," Dianna says warmly, and then starts to also move off towards the main room, gesturing Celeste to join her. "Come. I am unsure of you, but I am just a little bit hungry. Could use a hot meal, and a moment of relaxation." "And you, my lady," Meian replies first for Dianna.. then simply adds an, "At the chapel, m-my lady," for Celeste. With those two brief phrases, pulling her hood back up to veil her face, the girl slips through the door- striding rather quickly. --- Category:Logs